<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hot Tub by lettersofwrittencollective</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456517">The Hot Tub</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective'>lettersofwrittencollective</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, Public Sex, Smut, Truth or Dare, naked males and females, sex in a hot tub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:03:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of Truth or Dare with the gang leads to you confessing some information about Thomas and it seems that Minho has a plan for what to do with that. (Please note this is an Modern Day AU- the maze was not a thing but there is an unnamed trauma they all experienced)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas (Maze Runner)/Reader, Thomas (Maze Runner)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hot Tub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>You were with Thomas, Teresa, Newt, and a few other friends in the hot tub. There were enough of you that a few of the boys actually had to sit outside, with their feet in the water.  As it always did with a bunch of kids in their early 20’s the conversations had become a game of truth or dare. </p><p>Around and around the game went. Teresa had been dared to make out with Brenda. Brenda had been dared to give Gally a lap dance and Gally had been dared to kiss Newt. That had been a fun moment for you and an awkward moment for both Gally and Newt who had finally decided that just a quick peck would be enough</p><p>“So, Y/N,”  Teresa began in a sing-song voice, before asking  you, “Truth or Dare?”</p><p>You bit your lip as you considered your options. Truth would have everyone chuckling and heckling you but Teresa had a glint in her eye that told you she had something planned.</p><p>So… for now, you were gonna go with “Truth.”</p><p>As expected the rest of the group started groaning and booing you, the expectation that dare should have been the default.</p><p>“Alright, Y/N,” Teresa began, her face twisting slightly as she tried to come up with a question, “Is there anyone here you’d sleep with?”</p><p>You tried not to scoff. Of course that had been her question - she had been trying to get you to tell her you were into for months but the problem was that she had dated him. She had been with him for a while and they’d just recently broken up. </p><p>Like within the last couple of weeks recently. </p><p>“Well?” she questioned after she’d decided you’d been quiet long enough. </p><p>Sighing, you turn to look at her and you try to fight away the heat on our skin as you answer her, “Thomas.”</p><p>Instantly Teresa’s faces twists into one of anger and her lips purse,  before she grits out, “But I’m dating Thomas.”</p><p>“No,” Newt speaks up, “You two broke up.”</p><p>“A couple weeks ago,” Thomas confirms with a nod of his head. </p><p>“But everyone knows we’re getting back together,” Teresa scoffs as she crosses her arms, “So you can’t sleep with him.”</p><p>“But we’re not,” Thomas tells her, conviction in his tone and irritation lacing his words.A silence falls among your group of friends. Thomas had never actually told Teresa no… she almost always got what she wanted. </p><p>When she realizes that no one is going to stand up for her, Teresa huffs and stands up,  cursing at you and your friends before storming back towards the house. Sonya seems to move to go after her for just a moment but decides against it.</p><p>Even after she’s gone, the same silence echoes heavily between your group of friends. Sinking further into the water, you mutter an apology to everyone. </p><p>“What ever for?” Newt asks for and you shrug your shoulders, “I made it awkward…”</p><p>“Nah,” Gally points out, “That was all Teresa.”</p><p>“Yea girls a bit fucked in the head” Minho points out and the rest of the group bursts out laughing. Thomas joining in before he reminds you, “Your turn, Y/N.”</p><p>Nodding your head, you look around before your eyes land on one of the girls, “Alright Brenda, truth or dare?”</p><p>“Dare,” she answers without missing a beat and the game continues. </p><p>You all go around the circle, laughing at the ridiculous dares and trying to make the truths something easy… there was an unwritten rule that no one would mention THAT time. </p><p>You had gone enough rounds that pretty much everyone had done something a little scandalous. Girls kissing girls, boys arguing with but still kissing boys, a couple of the girls had flashed the group. </p><p>Sonya had dared Brenda to take her top off and leave it off the rest of the night. </p><p>“Alright Y/N,” Minho begins with a sing-song voice and you turn to the man in question, “Truth or dare?”</p><p>This time you felt a little braver than the last couple of times you’d been asked, having only picked truth up to that point, so this time you answer, “Dare.” </p><p>Minho raised an eyebrow at you  before he smirked, “I dare you to make out with Thomas for two minutes wile straddling him.”</p><p>Sonya, Brenda, and the other girls were a mix of gasps and giggles but Gally, Newt and the boys were hooting and hollering. </p><p>You could feel your face flush and your eyes flicked over towards the house and you muttered softly,  “I don’t… I don’t think…”</p><p>“Oh come on,” Minho pushed, “Teresa won’t know and besides it’s not like they’re together anymore.”</p><p>“I mean, it’s just a game,” Thomas pointed out a smirk on his face.</p><p>You can feel the arousal pool in our belly and taking a deep breath, you made your way through the water to the cheers of the rest of the group. Reaching Thomas, you take a moment to catch your breath. Thomas gives you a questioning looking and when you nod your head, his hands move to your waist and you step forward so that you’re straddling his lap. </p><p>You can feel  your heart beating faster and it feels like the world around you goes silent outside of just the two of you. Thomas has yet to break eye contact with you but you can see his lips move into a small smile and he whispers, “Are you sure about this?”</p><p>Smiling back you lower yourself and press your lips to his.  You could feel him smile against your lips as his hands began to slide up your sides and back down, pulling a small gasp from you as your chests collided with each other. </p><p>Thomas took full advantage of the moment and he pushed his tongue into your mouth. Your tongues danced with each other and you moved your hands up, One to his face and the other to tangle in the mess of his brown hair. </p><p>Thomas’ fingers ghosted along your skin and you felt the goosebumps on your skin. You pressed yourself closer to him and you vaguely noted the way your hips rolled, grinding yourself into Thomas when his hands reached your hips and he gripped onto you tightly. </p><p>“Alright, alright, ten… nine…” Minho’s voice breaks in and you can feel Thomas wrap his arms around your waist as he pulls you closer to him while Minho counts down. His arms tighten around you and you realize that it’s almost like he feels like the two minutes isn’t nearly enough. </p><p>You blocked out Minho reaching the zero mark when Thomas continued to kiss you and you realized that it didn’t matter what Teresa wanted, you were the one kissing Thomas and you were the one he was currently holding to him. </p><p>“Alright you two!” Newt interrupted, his hand on your shoulder stopping you and Thomas as the rest of the group laughed, “Times up!”</p><p>You could feel the heat of the minor embarrassment but you can see Thomas smiling at you before he grabs your face and pulls you back to him. The two of you are kissing, your tongues dancing with each other. </p><p>“Gah! Games over everyone! These two aren’t gonna stop!” Minho groans and you laugh softly as you pull away from Thomas. </p><p>You move to go sit back in your spot but as soon as you’re turned around, Thomas pulled you back again, this time his arms around your stomach and you felt his hard cock against your ass. </p><p>“Seriously guys?” Brenda asked, laughing as she splashed some water at you. </p><p>You splashed some water back at Brenda and nodded your head. You moved off Thomas and made your way towards your seat but Gally interrupted you, as he moved into the jacuzzi, “Just stay on the Greenie’s lap… then I can sit in the tub.”</p><p>“What?” you laughed, “No… I can’t”</p><p>Gally simply shrugs, “I’m already here… What’re you gonna do about it?”</p><p>Thomas pulled you back onto his lap and you felt yourself smile at the realization of exactly where you were. </p><p>“Your turn,” he reminded you as one arm moved back around your stomach and the other one falls so that his hand was on your thigh and he gripped the flesh. </p><p>You looked around before settling on Gally, “Truth or Dare Gal?”</p><p>“Dare,” he answered back and so the game went on. You dared him to do a minute long handstand in the middle of the jacuzzi. He’d made it 45 seconds -  not that you could blame him. </p><p>You got comfortable in your spot and watched as Gally continued on the game before eventually Brenda asked Minho if he wanted truth or dare. </p><p>He’d answered dare and you could hear the challenge in his voice. You glanced over at Brenda who looked like she was thinking of something good before she dared him to go streaking - until she told him to stop. </p><p>“Well Bren,” he chuckled,  “If you wanted to get me naked you just had to say so.”</p><p>Everyone watched as Minho got out of the jacuzzi.</p><p>You relaxed into Thomas as the others crowded to the other side of the hot tub, leaning up they watched Minho strip. In typical Minho fashion, he took his time stripping, pretending to dance for the group and making everyone laugh. </p><p>You joined in with the laughter and you felt Thomas’ hands grip you tighter as he moved to lift you. Turning, you saw him motion his head upward, indicating that you stand for a moment. </p><p>You think that he wants you to get off and a part of you falls at the thought. As you stand however, his hands slip under the water and he quickly lifts himself, pulling his shorts down slightly, enough to let his cock loose. </p><p>“Come here,” he mutters to you and you do as he asks. Before you sit against him however, he moves your bottoms to the side and you realize what he wants. Reaching between the two of you, you help him line up with your now throbbing pussy. </p><p>Slowly, you lower yourself on him. You can’t help the soft moan that falls past your lips at the stretch as your body adjusts to accommodate him. </p><p>“Fuck,” he groans as his hands pull you down further on his hips, effectively pushing himself completely inside of you. </p><p>As Minho danced around the group, putting on a show, you and Thomas worked together so that you were moving up and down on his cock slowly. Fucking in the water. The small waves the water made at your movement went unnoticed, except for Minho. </p><p>He had been the only one facing you at any point and he knew exactly what was going on. Thankfully, he seemed to not care to about exposing you and instead put on even more of a show. </p><p>Thomas thrust harder as you locked eyes with Minho and you tried not to whimper. Thomas moved you a little faster up and down his cock before he pulled you down as hard as he could on him. </p><p>You were desperate for more of him but it wasn’t going to be possible to move faster as Thomas’ fingers slipped to the front of your panties and they played with your clit. </p><p>It was enough to make you clench around him and you heard Thomas groan in your ear. You felt him empty himself into you a moment later. You clamped down around him and a moment later, as Minho called out he was doing his grand finale, you slowly lifted yourself up and off his cock. He quickly pulled up his shorts and you leaned yourself agains him. </p><p>“Fuck,” Thomas muttered, “I can’t wait to be inside you again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>